cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Famous Last Words
No matter what the movie, star, or means of death, there's always something they say just before they die that have become known to this day as "famous last words". Sometimes the phrase used in the movie can be dead-serious, funny, revelant, iconic, or just plain great. On this page a list of these quotes (in chronological order) can now be compiled. Please add the quote, the name of the actor or actress, and the movie and year. Remember, include ONLY memorable quotes that are the last lines of the character before they die in the movie, just before they die, not minutes before and was simply a throwaway line in the script. Sometimes, the character's final line before their unfortunate demise is the last line in the movie, so those can be included. Hopefully this list might also be another tool to use to figure out who died in what movie when separate pages for celebrities are compiled. The List *"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Rico?" - Edward G. Robinson in Little Caesar (1931) *"You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! Whoever thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? I'm going! Oh, I'm going, oh, oh --" - Margaret Hamilton in The Wizard of Oz (1939) *"Rosebud." - Orson Welles in Citizen Kane (1941) *"Never trust a woman." - Barry Fitzgerald in And Then There Were None (1945) *"Made it, Ma! Top of the world!" - James Cagney in White Heat (1949) *"Mein Fuhrer, I can walk!" - Peter Sellers in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) *"What we've got here is failure to communicate." - Paul Newman in Cool Hand Luke (1967) *"Look at me, Damien! It's all for you!" - Holly Palance in The Omen (1976) *"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee!" - Ricardo Montalban in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) *"Live long and prosper." - Leonard Nimoy in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) *"There is... another... Sky...walker..." - Frank Oz in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *"Tell your sister, 'You were right.'" - Sebastian Shaw in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." - Lee Ving in Clue (1985) *"And so now, after all these years, Mkabayi, I am once again in your hands." - Henry Cele in Shaka Zulu (1986) *"For God sakes, Brenner." - Sam Wanamaker in Raw Deal (1987) *"Fuck me in the heart." - Stephen McHattie in Caribe (1987) *"I can reach it. I can reach it..." - Alison Doody in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) *"I wanna go home." - Mykelti Williamson in Forrest Gump (1994) *"Freedom!" - Mel Gibson in Braveheart (1995) *"I am invincible!" - Alan Cumming in GoldenEye (1995) *"Ryback...RYBACK...RY...BACK." - Eric Bogosian in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) *"I wake up happy... I'm going to bed happy... because you're going to be dead." - John M. Jackson in The Glimmer Man (1996) *"Unbeliveable." - Treat Williams in The Phantom (1996) *"Drax...Over here" - James Remar in The Phantom (1996) *"Help me." - Gene Hackman in Extreme Measures (1997) *"Don't worry about Weir...I'll take care of him" - Jason Isaacs in Event Horizon (1997) *"Do you see?...do you see? DO YOU SEE?...NO" - Sam Neil in Event Horizon (1997) *"Yes I See!" Laurence Fishburne in Event Horizon (1997) *"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" - Lenny McLean in Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) *"Earn this. Earn it." - Tom Hanks in Saving Private Ryan (1998) *"We're going to pull together and we're gonna find a way to get outta here! First, we're gonna seal off this pool --" - Samuel L. Jackson in Deep Blue Sea (1999) *"It's miraculous...I feel nothing...nothing at all" - Frank Langella in The Ninth Gate (1999) *"You'll be on the run forever is that how you really want to live?" - Lou Diamond Phillips in A Better Way To Die (2000) *"And if you wanna waste your life beating the shit out of Alex every time you see him, then you can just drop fucking dead!" - Amanda Detmer in Final Destination (2000) *"They shot me in the lungs ... you wanna hit this shit?" - Marlon Wayans in Scary Movie (2000) *"Fuckin' figures." - Michael Kelly in Dawn of the Dead (2004) *"TEST." - Samuel L. Jackson in Twisted (2004) *"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how..." - Alan Tudyk in Serenity (2005) *"I've come too far to be denied now..." - Wesley Snipes in Chaos (2005) *"Just put the gun to my head and pull the fucking trigger...no one's gonna know about this...just you, me...and God." - Christian Bale in Harsh Times (2005) *"It wasn't supposed to be like this." - Jim Caviezel in Deja Vu (2006) *"You made me do this" - David Morse in Disturbia (2007) *"Are you out of you're mind...are you OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND...I AM A UNITED STATES SENATOR!" Ned Beatty in Shooter (2007) *"Welcome." - Vinnie Jones in Midnight Meat Train (2008) *"No, son... He was just late... the CUNT." - Jim Broadbent in Perrier's Bounty (2009) *"I don't want to go." - David Tennant in Doctor Who: The End of Time (2010) *"Fuck Bruce Willis." - Anthony Anderson in Scream 4 (2011) *"Justice... For... ever." - Jim Carrey in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *"Bad trade?" - Tom Wilkinson in The Lone Ranger (2013) *"Just cremate me...I don't want to rot in a box." - Melissa Leo in Prisoners (2013) *"Well... partner?" - Kevin Bacon in R.I.P.D (2013) *"I'm gonna carve my name into your chest... no no no." - Jason Clarke in White House Down (2013) *"I've lived long enough to live free, proud, to see you become the man you are. I'm a happy man." James Cosmo to Brendan Gleeson in Braveheart (1995) Category:Files